Tsuki Ochoa
by M8A
Summary: OC character, his brother has the demon, Naruto is the Kage. Is an academy/high school type story, they still take missions and stuff. Read the prologue(ch 1) for more info.


"Talking"

_'Thought, jutsus and actions'_

**"Demon/Summoning Talk"**

Main character is an OC. Will be a Harem but he will only end up with one girl...will be a High School/Academy setting. Comment any questions or tips. First fanfic wish me luck.!

**Do not own Naruto...I know shocker.!**

Prologue

Naruto had a "normal" life and was a top student and ninja. He married Hinata...The 9-tailed fox didn't attack Konoha...well it did but 20 years later. By now there was 3 new clans added to Konoha, the Yuki with the Ice Release Kekkei Genkai, the Hoshishoshi with the Swift Release Kekka Genkai, and the Tsuki with their specialty in Demon and Divine Jutsu styles. But one became to strong, and Konoha couldn't get they're hands on their precious jutsu. When the fox did attack it was Kazuo and the Tsuki clan that sealed it away, into his son Minoru...this is what happened after the sealing.

"Kazuo, we feel a huge number of ninjas coming towards us...we recognize some of them but they're all leaking killing intent " Kazuo scoffed "To believe theyve fallen this much, this i what happens when the Yondaime enters a coma and the council takes over" He looked around and thought deeply_ 'This is not good, the fox has already taken most of us out...and we wont survive plus our estate has probably already been taken out since all our ninjas followed us to batte...he looked around they all looked grim...they knew' _"Im sorry I failed to protect the clan" One of the Tsuki smiled and spoke up "All is not lot yet, they wont be able to learn our jutsus with all the seals protecting our jutsus" everyone nodded "And I believe we have your heir and your newborn son...they can carry on our legacy" again they a nodded. There was not much they could do being in they're weak state but they knew that if Ochoa made it to the Namikaze compound and met Naruto he would take care of them they had to buy te children some time. Kazuo smiled at the bravery his comrades showed and nodded at them "Ochoa come here" "Yes father" he looked scared his fathers voice was cold. "I need you to get out of here and tell Naruto what has happened he will protect you untill your old enough to take care of yourself" "What do you mean take care of me dad...your coming to aren't you?" Kazuo sighed and turned to him "Im afraid not this time...but listen with everything that has happened I need you to do me and all these men a favor...take the Tsuki clan to glory and take over this city, dont go crazy over power though and remember not everyone is at fault...these people our power hungry but within the walls of Konoha there is good people...protect those precious to you ok?" Ochoa nodded, he had tears in his eyes "OK father I will" Kazuo gave his son a hug and a scroll "This is the key to the safe for our Jutsu, nothing else can open it use it when you start training...now take your brother Minoru and find Naruto...Ochoa tell no one of what really happened here if they knew that you witnessed this they would come aftter you...now go and remember to protect your brother" "Kazuo theyre close he has to go now.!" He nodded and looked at Ochoa, he grabbed his forehead and put it to his own "Become strong and protect your brother at all cost...know that me and your mother love you and always will...now head out"

Ochoa ran through the woods with his brother, his fathers words still ringing in his ear 'Become strong and protect your brother at all cost' he would do just that. He go to the estate and saw Naruto through a window he was pacing through his office, the counci didnt let him help Kazuo they we're good friends. Ochoa knocked on the window when naruto saw him he was shocked the kid had looked like hed been to hell and back and had a little baby with him. Ochoa explained everything that happened...to say Naruto was mad would be an understatement he couldn't believe Konoha would turn on a clan like that. But he understood that Kazuo didnt want anyone to know that his sons knew they would ne persecuted for sure. They would pay one day...thats for sure.

2 weeks later...Council Meeting

Minato had woken up from his coma, it was a genjutsu that Danzo placed on him, Naruto found this out and would sentenced the man to death...in time. The council itself was mad that they didn't get the Demon and Divine jutsu they preciously wanted. "Minato why can't we receive the Jutsu, you as the Hokage can do what you like and would make us more powerful than ever before." It was a random civilian council man. "Most of that is true except one...im not the Kage anymore" Everyone was in shock they didnt expect this, but they were happy they knew they'ed be able to take the other Kage under control. "Who would that be?" the Nara was intrigued now. "My son, Naruto" he smirked, so did everyone else, they knew they could control him he was theyre most loyal ninja and would do anything for the village. Naruto walked in with his Kage robes on he sat in his seat. Danzo smirked "Naruto-sama, its horrible that we lost the Tsuki clan, and to think the fox decided to kill them all before disappearing, still we should take they're jutsu it would make us much stronger and with my expertise I could open it in a week" everyone smiled the had him...or did they. Naruto stood up and looked around "Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Danzo" he expelled killer intent into the whole room everyone stiffened "You are all sentenced to death for endangerment to the village and the Hogake...you drugged my father then released the demon onto us" The where shocked but Danzo was stoic on the inside he was pissed. "You should be ashamed of yourselves, taking out a whole clan for not sharing they're secrets when you all do the same thing, the civilian council is disbanded and the clan heads will all be removed from their position their heirs will take over" A civilian council spoke up "You cant do that you..." He never finished the sentence he caught a rasengan to the face ad blood splattered everywhere "THAT WAS AN ORDER, you're all dismissed...ohh and the Tsuki clan isn't all gone they're is two survivors and i doubt they'll share their jutsu with you...and the fox didn't disappear Kazuo saved you fools by trapping the demon into his second son...he should of let you all die" and with that he walked out...ohh how they had fallen.

This is the prologue...next chapter will be when Ochoa is 14 starting the academy, Ill explain parts of the time skip through flashbacks. The people don't know what really happened and still believe the fox killed the Tutsi clan...the blame Minoru, he had a hard life since he was treated as the demon reincarnated.

**New clan heads**

Uchiha - Itachi;

Tsuki - Ochoa;

Namikaze and Uzumaki - Naruto;

Aburame - Shino;

Akimichi - Chouji;

Hyuuga - Hinabi;

Inuzuka - Kiba;

Nara Clan - Shikamaru;

Sarutobi - Konahamoru;

Yamanaka - Ino;

Yuki - Haku;

Hoshishoshi - Ken;

Senju - Tsunade;


End file.
